1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk drive mounting device, more particularly to a disk drive mounting device adapted to mount a disk drive in a computer housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers normally incorporate a CD-ROM drive or a high density floppy disk drive. The CD-ROM drive or the floppy disk drive is normally mounted in a computer housing through a slot in the housing via mounting means. Conventionally, the insertion and removal of the CD-ROM drive or the floppy disk drive through the slot in the computer housing is relatively inconvenient due to poor design of the aforesaid mounting means.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a drawer-type mounting device that is adapted to mount a CD-ROM drive or a floppy disk drive in a notebook computer and that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned problem.
Accordingly, a drawer-type mounting device of this invention is adapted to mount a disk drive in a computer housing and comprises: an open lower case adapted to be mounted securely in the computer housing, the lower case including a first base plate which has a first front end adjacent to the slot, and a notch which extends rearwardly from the first front end; an open upper case inserted slidably and removably in the lower case and adapted to carry the disk drive, the upper case having a second base plate disposed slidably on the first base plate, the upper case being movable frontward and rearward through the first front end, the second base plate having a trench part which projects downward into the notch from the second base plate, the trench part having guide rail means that extends along a direction parallel to a line extending rearwardly from the first front end; and a pulling member mounted slidably in the trench part and guided by the guide rail means for movement relative to the second base plate between a first position in which the pulling member is pushed rearwardly and inwardly of the slot of the computer housing and a second position in which the pulling member is drawn frontwardly and outwardly of the slot of the computer housing, the pulling member having engaging means for engaging the trench part when the pulling member reaches the first and second positions, thereby moving the upper case relative to the lower case.